Traveling North
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Many years ago, they'd been friends - lovers - but now she was dead and he hadn't known about it. SalazarRowena.


_**Written for IllusiveAddictions who won a competition of mine**_

_**Written for Alicia Mirza's Light and Darkness Competition. I used the prompts Suspense, drinking a cup of tea, honeydew, eternity, Skillet by Lucy, satisfaction, "I'm sure I will visit your grave" & "Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best" - Edward Abbey**_

_**Written for HedwigBlack's Minor Character Boot Camp using the prompt 'north'**_

* * *

**Traveling North**

"_It's not too far, now," Rowena stated, her breath heaving from the exhaustion of trekking up the steep incline. "I know it's not."_

_Puffing from behind her, Salazar decided to take her word. After all, she was Rowena Ravenclaw; when she said it wasn't far, it generally wasn't far._

"_So, where exactly is it you are leading me?" he decided to ask instead. She had been very secretive about this, telling him, simply, that she wanted to show him something. At that time, he had expected it was something in their local settlement, something not too far, but after two days of walking, he had come to realise it… wasn't so close._

_Why they hadn't just Apparated, he would never know, but he didn't dare question. Rowena had a reason for everything._

_They reached the top of the mound, and she pointed. Salazar squinted, trying to see what she wanted him to see._

_He frowned. "I see a rundown castle that has been abandoned for centuries," he said, disappointed. Was this what they had come all this way for? For some sight-seeing?_

"_Don't be so daft!" Rowena snapped. "Yes, it's old, and yes it's abandoned. And wouldn't it be a perfect place to teach magic?"_

_At this, Salazar's eyes widened. "Teach… magic?" he questioned._

_The woman beside him nodded. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to teach other children what we know; teach them to use magic?"_

"_Of course," Salazar said, trying to sound convincing. Truthfully, he had better things to do with his time than teach children magic. He'd learnt from his parents, so why couldn't they?_

"_Well, let's have a look, anyway," Rowena suggested, not being fooled by his answer. "Then we can decide."_

_Salazar conceded to this, and one-by-one, they Apparated into the abandoned building to see if it was suitable for children…._

That had been an awfully long time ago now, but the memory was still strong in Salazar's mind. So much had happened between then and now. He had found Hogwarts, he had built Hogwarts, and he had left Hogwarts.

And then Rowena had passed and he hadn't known of it until many months later. He still remembered that moment with her, and many more after that. She had led him so far north he thought they'd drop off the earth, but in the end, it had been worth it. For his seven years spent at Hogwarts, he had enjoyed it, he just hadn't agreed with the others.

He didn't want filthy Mudbloods polluting the corridors of the school. They were born with dirty, impure blood, yet the others thought they had a right to be taught magic.

_She_ had thought they had a right.

Salazar hadn't known of many mistakes Rowena had made in her short life, but that had been one of them. She had been uninformed and happy to please.

As he sat in the home he had escaped to after leaving Hogwarts, sipping some peppermint tea – her favourite – he couldn't help but remember those beautiful, honeydew eyes that had once looked at him with complete adoration.

They had soon turned to bitterness, and eventually disdain, as she realised he wasn't the man she had thought he had been. He remembered the disappointment and the harsh words they had exchanged before he had walked out those doors for good.

Salazar regretted little in his life, but those words were an exception.

Maybe, things would have been different if he'd thought of something kinder to say.

"_Salazar, what in Heaven's name do you think you're doing?" Her voice was fierce – furious – yet her eyes were wet with tears._

"_I cannot be here with people like you anymore, Rowena," Salazar declared, his wand opening to large wooden entrance doors of Hogwarts._

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

_He ignored her and exited the castle. She followed._

"_Salazar!"_

_Salazar stopped, turning to face her one more time. Helga and Godric had joined her now, looking just as disappointed as she._

"_I wish to never see any of you again," he said. He then directed his eyes onto Rowena, ignoring the pain and hurt he saw there. "I'm sure I'll visit your grave!" His tone was harsh, and tears rolled down her cheeks, reddening those beautiful eyes. "After all, I have no doubt the filth you invite in here will eventually kill you!" And without another word, he had gone; vanished into the night, and he never did return to the castle, the satisfaction of having said what he'd wanted for a long time now, controlling him._

_He never returned. Not once._

Once, Salazar had expected to spend eternity there, but somehow he had wound up in a small village, surrounded by Muggle filth, unable to re-enter the magical world. He'd wanted power over anything else, and that was what had destroyed him.

That was what had changed him. He saw power, when they others saw bravery, loyalty and intelligence.

His desire to be the best had corrupted him, and for it, he had no doubt she had lived a fuller and happier life than he had.

She'd married, of course. Had a daughter. She'd had a life, while he wallowed in self-pity, and maybe part regret.

Salazar didn't do many foolish things, but leaving Rowena had been one he'd never forget.

He stood from where he sat and moved to the old door of his home. He Summoned his coat that would keep him warm so far up in the Scottish mountains that it snowed, even when summer came round.

He stepped onto the ground on the other side of the door, breathing in the cool air.

He'd told her he would visit her grave one day, and he was not a man to break a promise.

It had been many years since they'd last laid eyes on each other, and, he decided, now would be the perfect time to face the music. She was gone, yes – and he had left her all that time ago – but it had not once changed the fact that Rowena Ravenclaw had been the only woman Salazar had ever loved.

* * *

_**That was nice and refreshing to write and I'm really happy with it. IllusiveAddictions, I hope you like it too! **_


End file.
